The Truth Revealed
by terrawolf
Summary: Naruto turns 18. He gets a mysterious birthday gift that reveals where he really comes from and some additional information.


**Hey, So here is another one shot. It came to me one day, saying write me write me. Being the bored child and it being spring break and I had nothing else to do except go home and have home cooked food and sleep on a non dorm bed, I said sure. Anyway, the story, I was debating what age Naruto should be when this event happens. I thought 18 sounded fair enough. It is, in the U.S., when you legally become an adult so why not. It was either that or 16. But I thought at 18, Naruto would be a little more "calmer" when he is 18 so i choose that one.**

**Naruto is not mine, I am sorry if I did own it, I would be wallowing in money and ohhh, maybe living in paradise instead of the middle of the nowhere Midwest U.S. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

"Hey, Naruto!"

"What do you want, ero-sennin?" Naruto replied back to the perverted hermit.

"Nothing, just is today your 18th birthday?"

"Hai ttebayo!"

"Well, Tsunade and I have a birthday gift for you. I don't have it on me, it's at the Hokage tower."

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I am not going to tell you, you have to see for yourself."

Naruto and Jiraiya then walked off towards the Hokage Tower. When they got there, Tsunade was sitting in her desk going over some files. She looked up when they came in.

"Ah, you are here, Naruto. Today's your birthday, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. Why do people forget that today is my birthday?"

"Well, Happy birthday. Here's our present," Tsunade said handing Naruto some pieces of paper. "Those are gift certificates to Ichiraku. I also have another thing for you. It's a letter. It's about your parents."

Tsunade handed him a scroll of paper.

"My parents? Really?" Naruto asked shocked, looking at the scroll.

"Yes. Sorry to do this to you but you have to leave, I have a meeting in a couple of minutes."

"Hai, obaa-chan," Naruto said taking the letter and going out the door. Jiraiya stayed behind.

"You know what that letter says, don't you? You might want to keep an eye on him," Tsunade told Jiraiya.

"I also might want to careful in case he takes out his anger on me. Now that boy is a little older, his seal is a little weaker. He can be deadly when he is angry," Jiraiya agreed and then he left the room.

Naruto, meanwhile, had made it back to his room. He opened the letter carefully and started to read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then you are 18 or Sarutobi-sandaime believes that you are ready for the truth. Your mother and I are very sorry for leaving you alone in this world. I hope you are well and you have come to terms with what I did to you. Yes, I am the Yondaime Hokage, but my given name is Kazama Arashi. The reason why you do not share your last name with me is that it would be much more dangerous for you to bare it. _

_My wife, your mother, was Uzamaki Mika. We married privately with only a couple of our closest friends to witness our union. We were married a couple of years before we discovered you would be soon be coming into our lives. Oh what a life you would have had, but that would not to be, what with the Kyuubi coming to destroy us. I am sorry to tell you that your mother was severely injured on the 1st attack from the Kyuubi. She was still weak from giving birth to you a day before. When I visited her last, her life was ebbing away from her. _

_Anyway, I will soon take you away from your mother's side and bring you to the place that will change your entire future._

_If you ever come across a white hair pervert named Jiraiya, beware of his "mega-perviness" but know that he was once my teacher and is now my closest friend. He will teach you most of what you need to know. You should also know that he is your godfather. But both your mother and I don't want you to be raised by him. Your mother would kill me to see our son raised by a mega-pervert. But if you want more stories about us, he would be the person to go to._

_If you still have accepted what I did to you and if you have the temperament of either of us, you probably are blaming me for it. But I had to do it. I end this letter with something that was once said to me by a very wise hokage. "The most important thing for a ninja to protect is not the hokage themselves but the next generation, the unborn generation. This is our future and we must protect it." This is why I can't be there and why I must do this. It is to protect you and to protect your generation. Just know that your mother and I are looking over you, even though we can't physically be there for you._

_Your father, the Yondaime Hokage,_

_Kazama Arashi_

Naruto had finished reading the letter. He was shocked to learn the Yondaime Hokage was his father. He was mad when he first read it. He wanted throughout reading the letter to stop reading and go find Jiraiya and ask him why he didn't tell him the truth from the moment he saw him. But Naruto didn't stop reading. When he got to the end of the letter, he was still going to go find Jiraiya but with a slight different reason. He was actually crying at the end of the letter. Naruto closed the letter, he was going to look for Jiraiya. Now where would the pervert be? Naruto thought for awhile. Then, he raced out of his apartment. He raced up to the roof of the apartment building. Sure enough, Jiraiya was standing there.

"Why did you never tell me about my parents, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Because you were not to be told until you reached 18 or Sarutobi-sensee were ready to be told the truth of your birth. I am sorry, Naruto."

"I was angry at my father, the yondaime, for having done this to me and not allowing me to be told the truth until I read the last paragraph. Then it dawned on me why he did and what he did to me wasn't that bad of curse in fact it was sort of a blessing. If he hadn't done it, Konoha would have been destroyed and life would be different for most of the people here," Naruto said wisely. Jiraiya was shocked when he heard Naruto saying this.

"Now what I really want to know, is what my parents like? I read the letter and I have seen pictures of the Yondaime, but I want to know more," Naruto inquired.

Jiraiya sighed. "Okay, lets start with your dad. He …"

Jiraiya, then told Naruto of his parents and what Jiraiya knew of them. Meanwhile, the spirits of Arashi and Mika looked on their son being told stories of them.

"So, our son is finally 18, I can't believe that," Arashi looked on.

"He looks and acts like you when you were that age. He has calmed down over the years though, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, and I think it is because of that special girl in his life."

"I think so, too."

Arashi and Mika looked on lovingly at their only son. They knew that he would be alright with people that loved him around him.

**So I hoped you liked it. I am sorry if you didn't like it. But I thought this was a good way to have the ending. Also I am so not telling you who the special girl in his life is. I know NaruSaku fans can be quite rabid sometimes, though NaruHina fans can be rough. So whoever you want the special girl to be, it can be that special girl. You know the usual dril, Read and Review thanks. It helps me alot in my future writing projects. Thanks**


End file.
